Forgotten
by PirateQueen'sHeart
Summary: Akira is given the chance to retake her freedom from after all her months of being kept prisoner, as a test subject. She has been broken out of her short lifestyle and has to choose to run with the ones who put and left her there to suffer, or to try to escape on her own. Sort of hard when Ahira has to fight through two Supernovas, their crew members, and a whole Marine Base.
1. Chapter 1

" It's less lonely to walk in the dark with a stranger, friend or foe, then to sit in the light, alone."

... ... ...

While the heavy, oversized, boots continued to stomp against the floor in the echoing halls of the overly guarded Marine Base, sharp screams could be heard from beneath their feet.

On the lowest level of the giant building, where the extra verities of the food supply and equipment is stalked, an empty chamber made entirely of Sea-Prism Stone takes up a portion of the space, against a side wall, so a small bulletproof window allowed the sun to skim the walls. In this soulless spaced-in area, an objective feminine pirate, strapped in a lifeless straight-jacket, is strained against a stone cold surface, while she is injected with countless colorful liquids.

The needles sliding through her skin like splinters, after forcing itself through cotton. But on rewind.

" Just a few more pricks and we'll be done for the day. When we hand in the blood samples from earlier, we might allow you to be admitted outside the premises... for a bit." exclaimed the booming voice through yells of discomfort from the wide-eyed snail, on the opposite side of the single-windowed room.

"yeah.." mumbled the example of an experiment as she finally let a marine hold her down willingly ,holding her yelps, for the last the untold juices.

As she watched the last of the blue and white uniformed men leave the walls of the room, she laid her back on the frozen floor of her little hell, arms across, hugging her stomach, and waited. Raven Hair shadowing her emerald green eyes, a smug smirk adjusting her pale lips and cheek bones. The same head that's plastered on old bounty posters. The bounty that would raise with each new island explored, each Marine ship whipped out, each time she survived..

The bounty for Zell.

The once free pirate.

With thoughts swirling in mind, a pair of boots started to approach. They became louder and heavier with each step, until the walking came to a hault right outside the Devil Fruit draing room. With that a spin on a heel of a boot could be heard within the empty noise.

" Good afternoon, Zell," said a light male voice.

The pirate smiled. "Eiji, we both know it isn't."

Eiji is a tanned Marine in his twenties, with long spiky, brown hair, trailing along his shoulders and covering his eyes, whom can tower almost any male throughout the whole base. Eiji is a person Zell has come to terms to trust over the months since she has been captured. Before her current Marine Base decided to strap her in a (very uncomfortable) jacket, she once tried to kill him. Zell thought they were going to execute her when they told she was "going outside for a while." But Eiji eventually let that go and since then when he's on watch outside of her room -when no one is around- he'll interact with her. Talk about what's new in the outside world.

" Are they going to actually take me outside today, or was that just to piss me off," Zell asked heavily while struggling to push herself to the enterance to hear better.

"You act like i'll know... But yes. From what i've heard they'll be taking you to the back of the island for a walk, or jog..or something."

"Interesting. Not once in front of the Base..." Zell stated.

Eiji sighed dramatically. " Who cares? It's only the front of the building and a ocean view, and you get the same view of the sea beyond the base."

"Yes but whats their reasoning-" with beep from all of the Den-Den Mushi's throughout the Marine Base, Zell's interuption to strike back at the brunette was interupted.

"All available fighters report to the dock! IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT! ALL AVAILABLE MARINES REPORT TO THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK-"

With that the snail fell fast asleep, while Marines stampeded out of the base.

"There goes my chance of going outside," Zell sighed with boredom.

Eiji smirked, already standing back in position, ready to fire from his rifle to any opposing threats.

" You never know."

Zell paced back and forth (after leaning and pushing against a wall to stand) becoming more and more annoyed by the fact that a battle was still at terms and she still wasn't sure who the opposing party was. She had a few thoughts on some pirates who could still be up against the Marines after such time... But most didnt give reason to attack head on.

Zell sighed and fumbled to the side wall of the entrance. " I bet the Knight Pirates, because of their 'Code Conduct,'" she said trying to make conversation even thought she didn't think it was them. "Because you guys arn't protecting to world right?"

"Well, not that you have anything to bet on, but I bet on the Si-.." Zell heard Eiji's voice dance from an ,even, loud murmur, to a whisper, as he cut himself off.

But it was already too late when she felt another presence with her haki. The same powerful presence that got her tossed into this state of modern Hell.

The sudden lifeforce chuckled darkly, from the the guessing game between the prisoner and the holder, and spoke, " I bet - guarantee- that your not even close."

Then, with the clashing of swords and gunshots in the background, to a perfect battle scene, Zell saw Eiji for the first that day, as he flew with the door off it's hinges, to the window sided wall of the chamber with a clash.


	2. Freedom Costs

"Told you I'd back," came a harsh voice above a whisper that Zell remembered too well.

Her eyes narrowed. Not at the tall,thin, man with the dark blue hair hidden under a white fluffy spotted hat, that stood at the crumpled doorway of Sea-Stone, making him kneel a little lower for feeling weak, who spoke, but at the boyish figure, facedown on the ground. The corpse that was gushing blood from the side of his head that was face the wall.

The tall standing figure followed her gaze impatiently and said," His skull was smashed in from the force of the wall, Akira," the despised Supernova exclaimed in a paint.

"Don't call me that... Ever," she snarled. " That's not my name and you have no right to possess the lips to speak them!"

There was silence for a few moments until Zell switched her gaze to the entrance of the broken down room and continued to frown a disgusted look. " Damn it Trafalgar! What's with you and your timing?"

Law twisted his face into a forced smirk. " I said- and I quote- 'We'll be come back for you in a while.' In any case I'm right on time."

His figure suddenly started towards her while unsheathing his Nodachi, breathing heavy. "Let's get off this island. I don't particularly want to explore this area."

That said, he slid his blade down Zell's mental jacket, following her spine, and released her from being armless. Leaving the experimental project to amuse herself with moving her arms around and crunching her knuckles.

Realising her freedom, she quickened her fun to a stop and said, " I'm not coming with you, if that's what your expecting. Freeing me won't change my mind. For months I suffered, not knowing when you guys would return. The most I expected to wait was 8 weeks - two months - but didn't seem to be as close. So I won't be coming willingly. For all I know this will happen all over again."

"We're your only chance off this place."

"I've seen some extra ships."

"And you expect us to let you go willingly after we came here, broke out a fight, and tried to smuggle you out of here," asked her 'saviour' with a growl. " They made this Hell Hole specifically for you! You want to be caught again before you even left?"

The days of just waking up on a bench and hilltops seemed like mercy given on her now. The days her home town wouldn't let her step foot into a home or a shop or ( when it came down to it) a hospital because of her strange abilities. Wasn't anything that bothered her. She knew how to survive without the help of others, but she was always ... Just... Judged. Her power automatically made her an outsider. People, strangers, sickened by her past.

Akira ate the Oxygen- Oxygen Fruit at a young age. She has the power to manipulate the oxygen around her and create weapons (by the air also being adjusted in temperature). Akira could operate within a clear room, made with just a touch of a word, how much air flows through. She could also manipulate her person to make any part of her body to instantly evaporate. Sometimes used to avoid being hit by opponents.

Akira didn't really use it for any other reason then creating her weapons, mostly her swords. Few bows. She didn't kill unless threatened.

You wouldn't see the raven haired girl accompanied by anybody ever when she would occasionally stroll along the dirt streets of the outdoor markets and sellers, some traders. As far as everyone knew, Akira ran out of the island's orphanage in her early teens, found a Devil Fruit, lost control of it and killed some citizens by suffocating them. Which was pretty much on the dot. But Akira would run into town every so often just to take some items that were needed or wanted. Never paid for not owning enough money or earning any.

Within the week of Akira's first accidental murder, Marines caught word of it. Seemed the crime was secretly witnessed from Syrup Village, but wasn't photographed of the killer and didn't seem to know the name. The way the case was told, it sounded quite interesting. "Didn't have to even touch them! There were on the ground just like that!"

So with " Justice to be made", a sketch artist was quickly found and the witness was encouraged to give all the details of the person they could remember. So within a couple hours of drawing, frustratingly erasing, coming up with a name, and finding a reasonably suited bounty to receive everyone's attention, a new wanted poster was created and plastered all over the small village in the East Blue.

"The Forgotten... Who names someone the Forgotten," questioned the long-nosed boy, reading the newly printed poster, recognizing the person poorly drawn wander the woods.

Akira knew it was her with the only bounty across the area who was willing to live on the island, knowing she would have to stay on foot a lot to stay hidden, but she stayed in Syrup Village for a couple years. Until the Marines were certain that the (still) murderous girl was alive, hiding out on the edges of town.

When the next clueless crew of pirates washed up on shore, Akira made sure to be hidden on the ship when they next set off. She made herself an official pirate afterwards, making herself known purposely and changing her name to something that wouldn't proclaim her old life, but with no luck. It was just useless. Marines knew Akira from the start but thought to finally have the advantage of earning her first name and picture. Zell. But how others would say, The Forgotten.

Akira would find her Marine name amusing at times for it was picked because no one quite caught her name. Akira was a name from a story told at the orphanage, that a caretaker stuck on her. Some just thought.. that.. well they forgot. Everyone. But the caretaker remembered. She never told anyone she could recall it by heart, but that was something she meant to take to the grave.

But you could say it could be Akira's fault for not being on any ones mind. She was just one of those people who just never stuck out unless she wanted to just.. POP. She contains Asperger Syndrome, a high functioning form of atisum. It lead Akira to have difficulty interacting socially in her childhood. She would be the type to stand in a corner of a room of people and watch everyone have fun and talk. But she wouldn't just stay in spot all day, she'd walk around at some point and "try" to talk. (Mostly walking pass someone and saying,"Hello.") Akira can't really be sturdy, when she's always clumsy because of a side affect of Aspergers and she continuing to always repeat her actions without any realization of so.

Mostly only when Akira was feeling brave, would she break out of her closed-in self.

Just like the time a couple years ago when she grabbed the courage to do the cause of her current effect, when Akira came across Sabaody Archipelago. Things took a turn for the unexpected..

"AKIRA!"

The air bending pirate followed the sound of a harsh scream of her name, to the uneven trail in front of her, on the open battlefield of the Marines against Pirates, whom seemed to wear two different Jolly Rogers on their own backs. That made Akira question the moment, until she met startled eyes with a red headed, recognizable captain of the Kid Pirates.

She quickly broke the momentarily gaze and shifted to her side to the captain of the Heart Pirates. "You didn't."

He frowned in the opposing captain's direction, ignoring the screams and battle cries of their surroundings. "I didn't."


End file.
